Rue's Death
by Xx elles belles xX
Summary: My name is Rue. I may be gone now but I will never be forgotten. Rated T due to a small amount of violence and death.


**Hi there! So this is really random but I just felt like writing about something other than my current story:) And since I loved this scene both in the book and film, I thought I'd rewrite it! I really hope you like it! Please read and review! **

"_Katniss!" _I scream my voice shrill with fear. Struggling only gets the net more tangled yet I can't seem to make myself stop. _"Katniss!" _I shout louder this time, I vaguely hear her calling my name back. It's okay, I tell myself. She'll be here soon, she'll get me out. And before I know it she's in front of me, bursting through the foliage. My name is the only word that leaves her lips. But she's not the only one…

Bushes rustling in front of me draw my attention away from Katniss, someone else is coming. Trying to get her to stop, I reach out my hand and call her name. But it's no use. Sudden pain waves through my lower body, I'm blown back by the force. A heavy spear drags my body down to the hard ground. The boy who threw the spear, Marvel I think, is currently kneeling on the floor, yanking out an arrow from his neck. No one deserves to die… I think even in my own last few moments of life.

Only then do I realise Katniss is screaming at me. "Are there more? Are there more?" she yells, only hearing my almost silent "no" after a few moments. The pain in my stomach is unbearable. I roll over to my side and clutch where the spear entered my frail body, hoping that it would stop the pain, it doesn't. Tears sting my eyes, fighting the damn that is currently blocking them in. I find it hard to think over the agony that I'm in, anything but what's lodged in my stomach. Katniss rushes over and starts to break me free of the net. It's such a small thing, but I automatically feel better.

No longer trapped, I'm able to ask "you blew up the food?"

"Every last bit" she replies, obviously fighting back tears.

"You have to win" my voice is fading, no longer what I'm used to hearing. I know that I only have a few minutes to live.

"I'm going to. Going to win for both of us now." A cannon goes off, Marvel must have just died… Black spots appear in the corner of my vision but I fight them back, blinking vigorously.

"Don't go" I don't want to be left here alone.

"Course not, staying right here" gently Katniss moves my head onto her lap, brushing my hair out of my eyes. Above her head, many eyes look down at us. The eyes of the mockingjays. They remind me of when we used to sing back at home, whenever anything bad happened.

"Sing" I ask, my voice even quieter than before. For a second Katniss looks puzzled but her eyes suddenly soften and she starts:

"_Deep in the meadow, under the willow,_

_A bed of grass, a soft green pillow,_

_Lay down your head, and close your sleepy eyes,_

_And when they open, the sun will rise." _

I slowly close my eyes, drifting off to a beautiful place much like the place Katniss is singing about. Her lullaby still plays, even now.

"_Here it's safe, and here it's warm_

_Here the daisies guard you from every harm,_

_Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true,_

_Here is the place where I love you._

"_Deep in the meadow, under the willow_

_A cloak of leaves, a moonbeam ray_

_Forget your woes, and let your troubles lay_

_And when again it's morning, they'll wash away."_

I still hear her song while I walk around this paradise, a world free of death and pain, free of torture and tragedy. The pain in my stomach is no longer there; my body is perfectly healed. Katniss's voice becomes less audible yet still beautiful as she finishes the song.

"_Here it's safe, and here it's warm_

_Here the daisies guard you from every harm_

_Here your dreams are sweet, and tomorrow brings them true_

_Here is the place where I love you."_

Silence follows the end of the lullaby, but only for a moment. Mockingjays soon take up the melody. Although I will never see my loved ones again in life, I am happy. They will join me here one day, as will Katniss. I know that she'll go on and win the games; she will leave this treacherous place on her own two feet.

My name is Rue and I may be gone now, but I shall never be forgotten.

**Soooo what did you think?! Please leave a quick review, even if it's only a few words! Reviews really are one of the only thing that will keep me writing as it tells me that people actually like what I write…! Hoped you like it! If you did then check out my SYOT, The 17th Hunger Games! May the odds be ever in your favour, Elena x**


End file.
